Back To The First Order
by SiriuslyLoopyDora
Summary: Remus, Tonks, Harry and Sirius are sent back in time to the first Order of the Phoenix, how will they deal with their nosy younger selves, an outbreak with war, a baby Harry and also answers to questions what could effect their future! Plus How does Tonks get Remus to admit his feelings...
1. Sirius What have You Done?

Hey Guys, This is my first ever fanfic so be nice! I can take constructive critasism!

Also Sadly I am not the amazing JK Rowling :(

PLEASE CAN YOU TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! THANKYOU

xxx

Remus, Tonks, Harry and Sirius were all sitting at a table in Grimmauld place all with a sullen look on their faces… To make a long story short, they got kicked out of the meeting because apparently they're all being too childish; Dung bombs are not childish when it comes to throwing them at Snape. And now because of the prank all four of them were as bored as hell.

"Mooooooony" Sirius whined "I'm bored."

"I know that Sirius we're all bored! How about you think of something to do" Remus replied. He was not in a good mood. The full moon was only a few days away and he seriously needed something to do.

"How about we go and look through all the rooms, I bet there are loads of stuff we haven't seen, or how about we tackle the boggart upstairs!" Tonks supplied. Even though she wasn't as bored, because of what she had dubbed 'Remus Watching', she too still wanted to do something.

"Sirius, why in hell have you kept a boggart upstairs?" Harry asked, knowing the horrors of what one can turn into.

"For the fun of it… It's hilarious when Kreacher goes by it, he starts sobbing because it turns into good old mum telling him off" Sirius laughed at his own joke, making his whole body shake.

"Well, I'm not just sitting here I'm going to go do something" Tonks said and they all followed her to a room with the letters R.A.B on the outside of it.

"We can't go in there… It's Reg's room" Sirius said hurrying in front of the door so no one could go through even though he knew very well that the door was locked.

"Watch me!" Tonks' bubble-gum hair turned a fiery red as she pushed Sirius flush onto his arse, he just looked gingerly up. A confusing look marring his handsome face because of his cousins newly found strength.

Tonks said a quick spell to open the door and they all hurried into the room.

"Merlin's beard" was all Remus could say, the others were just speechless.

The whole room was full of posters, newspaper articles and Slytherin banners… They were all to do with Voldemort. They all knew Regulus was a death eater but none of them knew the extremes of how much Regulus actually loved his ideas. The posters had headlines saying 'death of muggle born family' and 'you know who strikes again.'

"Sirius, I have the feeling you didn't like your brother that much" Harry pointed out.

Sirius' face had turned ugly. He was wearing a scowl that if could would kill somebody. Disgusted with the thought that his own little brother was a death eater Sirius looked away.

Remus didn't know what to say to his best friend. He knew he hated his family, but Sirius always had that hope for Regulus that he wouldn't turn out like them. But he did and it was Sirius who had to live with the stigma of that, even though everyone thought he like them being a murderer, he wasn't and he never would be. He pushed his brown fringe out of green eyes and put a hand on his friends shoulder. Sirius smiled back at him.

Searching around the room, Harry noticed there was something shining brightly from under the bed. He ducked under the bed to retrieve it, Tonks hot on his shoulders looking on curiously.

"What's that?" She asked her face frowning with confusion at the object.

It was small and golden it looked like a time turner, but it couldn't be, time turners have different words around the edge this one strictly says "_You must try and change your past, without effecting the future, the sun will rise and fall until you get it right… Learn what you wish" _Harry was beyond confused.

By now Remus and Sirius had come to join them and their exploring of the room and was too looking at the object… Sirius was first to realise what it was.

"Oh my god, that's a time healer. It's super, super rare. How in hell did Reg get one of them?" Sirius said in a tone of amazement.

"What the hell is a time healer?" Tonks asked

"It's like a time turner but instead of you not allowed to be seen you are allowed because the people you with won't remember. It allows you to try and heal time!" Remus supplied.

"You mean it can get my parents back" Harry asked hopefully.

Remus' smile turned down "No, but it will allow you to get answers… but it's far too dangerous."

"We live for danger, Moons" Sirius smirked.

"Sirius I said no-"

But before Remus could say anymore Sirius had snatched the healer from Harry's hand and smashed it onto the floor.

"SIRIUS NOOO" all three shouted.

There was a swish of movement then they all landed on the ground with a thud. They were all tangled unable to move.

"I can't believe you did that Sirius" Remus said in pain as his aching bones and muscles screamed against this position he was in, on the bright side though he was nose to nose with one Nymphadora Tonks.

"Oooh Remus, I know you love me but no need to get so close" Tonks said in amusement her voice was a seductive purr.

Remus blushed and struggled to get free as was everyone else.

Loving the reaction Tonks got from Remus she knew now that he liked her back… she will never give up…

"Sirius move over your foot is in my rib" Harry said in pain.

"Harry if I could I would" Sirius was getting angry.

Their struggle was brought to a halt when they saw a wizard pointing his wand straight at them… He had black scruffy hair, glasses and hazel eyes… James Potter.


	2. Who The Hell Are You?

Here's another chapter for this story... just some info on this story.

It is set in Harry's sixth year, Sirius did not die in the department of mysteries and harry is already dating Ginny!

Young _Remus_ and _Sirius_ will have their names like this

Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful JK Rowling

Also thank you to that one reviewer: yes Sirius is very careless

Read and Review

xxx

_They saw a wizard pointing his wand straight at them… He had black scruffy hair, glasses and hazel eyes… James Potter._

"Who the hell are you?" James asked.

"Jamsie boy it's me Padfoot, and look there's moony too" Sirius said, trying to point at Remus who was almost free of this struggle.

"Why should I believe you? All of you come on in here; we would all love to hear this story." James stated pushing all four of them into the kitchen.

When they got there, every eye was on them. The most noticeable ones were the green almond shape eyes of Lily Potter. Harry's thought tightened, Oh my gosh they were actually back in time. He can see his parents now and ask them loads of questions and he will have the answers he's been searching for. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a younger _Sirius_ speaking.

"Who the hell are you?" He repeated James' question, but with a whole lot more confusion… "And why do you look like me?" Waving a hand towards the Sirius they knew.

"I look like you because I am you, just from the future." Sirius said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Bullsh—" _Sirius'_ words were cut off with a stern look from Lily who was holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Give them a chance to explain themselves, if it is actually you I know your short tension span and you will explode" Lily helped. 'Thanks god for her understanding nature' Remus thought.

"Ok we will give you a chance to prove yourselves tell us one thing that only us know." James challenged them.

Sirius was first to stand he looked directly at the past marauders and said "My name is Sirius Black, as you all know I ran away from home when I was sixteen, but what only you know is that, that night I got so drunk the night bus nearly ran me over… and I started snogging a girl at the back whilst I was actually on the knight bus." _Sirius _was speechless he had told no one he snogged a girl at the back of the night bus because he later found out that the woman was to be there DADA teacher for the year.

"He's telling the truth… I did do that." He finally said his voice suddenly becoming hoarse.

Tonks was the next to jump up "Hey, I'm Tonks, daughter of Andromeda and Ted Tonks. And when I was six you three" she pointed at _Remus, Sirius _and James "babysat me and I made you all dress up as fairy princesses… I think I've still got the photo somewhere" She smiled an

All three blushed as the order room bursted out laughing.

"Ok we believe you" _Remus _said finally once the laughing had died down.

Tonks nudged Remus forward for his turn and he gave a big sigh "I'm Remus Lupin, and I know all of you think I'm the spy for Voldemort…"

The room went silent and stared at him…

"What! Is that true?" _Remus _asked.

The whole order room looked down and gave silent nods; even Dumbledore lost the sparkle in his eye. How could he have thought that Remus Lupin, the most loyal person in the world, would betray them?

Remus' eyes showed hurt. Even his best friends thought he was the traitor…

Sirius stepped in "We know now though who the real traitor is… And I'm sorry Remus, I'm sorry I thought it was you. I wish we believed you sooner" Sirius' eyes went down cast "we only realised too late."

Lily got up from her chair and gave the bundle in her arms to James and pulled _Remus_ down for a big hug she whispered how sorry she was, silent tears were running down her face.

"It's ok, I can see why you all thought it was me… being a werewolf" –

"NOOOOOOOO!" _Remus _was cut off by everyone's yells; they were all shouting random things now, saying it had nothing to do with that. _Sirius _got everyone to quiet down and finally said.

"It had nothing to do with that Moony at all… I knew it wasn't me; James wouldn't want to kill himself, Peter… Oh no, Peter that little rat, I thought he would be too scared to join Voldemort. That's why we all believed it was you Moony."

Remus and Sirius started bursting out laughing; everyone even Tonks and Harry gave them a confused look…

Wiping a tear from his eye Sirius finally said "You said the exact same things in our time as well… well except that you got to squash up against Tonks instead of Lily." Remus blushed stopping laughing entirely. That just made the whole order laugh again and him to blush even redder.

"Okay we believe you're from the future no one knew about that except us and we would of tried to never tell you." James said.

"Oh you didn't need to; I worked it out for myself." Remus said remembering the night in the shrieking shack.

"We need the last introduction, otherwise we will hang on a thread the whole time you're here" Lily smiled.

Harry walked up and said in the best trying to be cool voice he could muster "I'm Harry Potter." The room went silent once again, this time though it was a deathly silence. You could say _you can hear the pin drop. _

"Well we should have known you look like the double of your father." McGonagall said with a smirk on her face. "Except you have…"

Harry interrupted by saying "your mother's eyes… geez if I had a galleon for every time someone said that I would be a millionaire." The whole room chuckled at that statement.

"Who's your girlfriend you're bound to have one." _Sirius _asked with a goofy grin on his face.

Every one groaned but Harry could only blush and nod. He said quite awkwardly "Ginny Weasley." People started applauding; _Sirius' _voice could be heard over it though "just like his father… always goes for gingers" Everyone laughed at that.

That night the past marauders, Remus, Lily, Sirius, Tonks and Harry were all sat at the table talking.

"How could Wormtail do this to us…. He's our friend." Lily whispered. The question wasn't meant to be answered but Sirius answered it anyway.

"Because all he wants to do is save his own behind" He growled, nodding with agreement.

They carried on talking for the rest of the night until they heard the door open and close. In walked Peter Pettigrew with his hair slightly damp from the rain outside.

"What have I missed?"

xxx

AN: Please review I would love at least 10 and I'm not updating until I have at least 5


	3. The Curious Case of Peter Pettigrew

I know I said I was going to wait till 5 reviews, but I couldn't wait I just want to get this chapter up!

Warning: Mild violence

Disclaimer: I have not magically changed into JK Rowling over night :(

I am so hungry for reviews... PLEASE REVIEW. And I can take constructive criticism!

I am being 'Sirius' :) this time I will not update the story until I get at least 5 reviews... more would be great though!

xxx

_In walked Peter Pettigrew with his hair slightly damp from the rain outside._

"_What have I missed?"_

"What have you missed?" _Sirius_ repeated his voice had an edge of insanity.

"Yes that is what I asked" Peter said really slowly, as if talking to a child. He looked round the room and finally noticed the four newcomers. "And who are these? They look like they could be your older twins" he asked looking at _Remus _and _Sirius _and waving towards their older selves.

"May I introduce Remus Lupin and Sirius Black of the future, along with my teenage son Harry Potter and last but not least Sirius' now not so little cousin Nymphadora Tonks" Lily supplied whilst glaring pure death at Peter.

Peter just gawked at the foursome…

"They've also gave us some information about the future" Lily continued.

Peter loosened the collar on his now too tight shirt "What kind of information?"

James was first to answer, keeping his voice cool. "Oh nothing much… Moony became a professor for a year, Padfoot now owns Grimmauld place, you're the reason my teenage son is an orphan because you sold us to Voldemort."

They were all staring at Peter now with up most hate. Peter had flinched when they said the dark lord's name… They all grimaced. Finally getting his voice back Peter smiled shyly and looked towards Remus and said "Congratulations on becoming a professor Moony."

That was the final straw for Sirius; he had now lunged at Peter successfully bringing him to the ground whilst the others just watched. Sirius whilst hitting him was shouting everything what had been locked up for 12 years: "YOU'RE THE REASON MY BEST FRIENDS ARE DEAD… YOU'RE THE REASON I SPENT TWELVE YEARS IN AZKABAN… YOU'RE THE REASON HARRY IS AN ORPHAN" the shouting went on, going onto terms about how Remus was alone twelve years with no money and the full moons. Every sentence making his punches harder and harder.

Finally, _Remus_ and Lily had the decency to pull Sirius off of the bloody form of Peter Pettigrew. "Well," _Remus _started "Do you have anything to say for yourself."

"I'm sorry… I'm not brave like all of you. The power the dark lord holds, it is too much, we will never win if we oppose the dark side. So I went to him I've been giving him information for a year… Nothing big, just stuff about the order members… I'm so sorry, I never mean for you to die!" Peter whimpered… His eyes were showing true honesty, Peter really didn't want for James to die.

"Leave" James demanded.

"What?" whimpered Peter.

"Leave, and don't come back until you get your priorities are straight." James demanded again.

Peter scurried from the room and none of them spoke until they heard the load smack of the door closing.

Tonks was the first to speak "That little rat. He caused everyone so much pain and he still had the nerve to come up with that rubbish sob story." The words didn't reach her eyes, she knew he was telling the truth on how sorry he was, but she didn't want to believe it. That man was the reason _her_ Remus, had to spend twelve years alone and another year prior to that of people thinking he was the traitor.

Everyone nodded but they didn't really believe the words. Peter was a great liar, no one could deny that, but the look he had on his face then was one of truth.

Harry felt sick, he quickly excused himself and he ran to his room, which he had been shown to earlier that day. What Pettigrew said was racing in his mind, how sorry he was, how much he believed Voldemort was going to win, his fear. He was speaking the whole truth. It made him sick. Harry wanted to believe that Peter was good for nothing, he betrayed his parents knowing it would end up with them getting killed and Harry becoming an orphan. But by the sound of it Peter never wanted that.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted, with a soft knock on the door and Tonks entering the room. Her shoulder length spiky pink hair looked a bit more messy then usual as if she had kept running her hands through it. He sat up on his bed so that Tonks could sit on the end.

"How you holding up?" Tonks' voice was more gentle than usual.

"I'm fine" Harry lied.

"No you're not… is it what Peter said?" Nothing could get past Tonks she was a trained Auror, she can tell who was lying and who wasn't easily.

Harry sighed "It's not what he said, well it is, but most of all; it's how he said it… He said it with so much honesty… he couldn't have been lying."

Tonks looked down "I know… I was lying before. There were no traits to show he was lying… He is truly sorry."

Harry didn't say anything; this was all too much for him. He kind of regrets coming here now, these answers were not the ones he wanted to be answered.

"On a brighter note, how fit is Remus younger and older" Tonks wiggled her eyebrows.

"What? You like Remus?" Harry exclaimed.

Tonks nodded proudly; to her it was nothing to be ashamed of. This conversation was doing great to get Harry's mind of Peter.

Meanwhile…

"Why did you pull him off me?" Sirius asked _Remus, _He was enjoying his revenge.

"I just didn't think you were setting your god son a good example… You could have handled a bit better instead of just pouncing on him like a crazy person." _Remus _said. "Surely that's not too hard to understand."

_Sirius _scoffed "He had it coming"

Remus just looked at them all, he wasn't happy with the answer Peter gave, it just lead to more questions. He had to break up this fight, this is all too much for him "Sirius, I agree with younger me that you didn't handle that well. But we did get answers, the time healer won't send us back until we get all our answers or make things right what doesn't affect the future. We're going to learn a whole lot of stuff we may dislike but you can't go around hurting everyone who gives us that Information."

Sirius just stared at him, blushed then nodded. There was an awkward silence between them until Sirius decided to break it like always "What are we doing tomorrow?"

That got their younger selves smiling "We're going Hogsmeade, I've been a bit low on my dung bombs and Snivellus is just begging to be pranked" _Sirius _grinned.

Meanwhile again…

"I can't believe Peter would do that to us" Lily sighed. She bowed over the cot and gave her six month son a kiss on the forehead. He is going to go through so much so young. She stared at her son for a moment he looked so carefree the way a child should be.

"Same. We've been best friends for seven years, you know what sickens me even more is that: one) he is the one who made the whole order believe that Remus was the traitor and 2) he was actually speaking the truth when he was apologising." James said all this with a frown marring his handsome features.

"At least he is sorry though. It could have been worse, he could have been happy with what he is going to do in the future." Lily reasoned.

"You can hardly call it the future though… Lily we die in nine months."

"Yes but we die for a great cause, the thirteen years without Voldemort was worth it. Our son will defeat him… we were just the casualties." Lily said bravely. She wasn't afraid of death, even though she doesn't like the sound of Harry living with her sister, it would all be worth it.

James pulled Lily into his arms and rested his head on top of hers "I love you" he whispered.

Lily smiled up at him "I love you too."

"I die saving my perfect son and you, that in my eyes is the best way to die… protecting you two."

xxx

AN: Yes I agree Tonks, Remus is very fit!


	4. The Other Black Boy

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I'm still in school and I've got a bit of work to do. Thank you for the reviews! I am also working on trying to get my chapters longer, which they are getting eventually.

If I haven't made this clear this is set in Harry's sixth year, Sirius didn't die in the department of mysteries, And I also kind of speeded up Harry's and Ginny's relationship...

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and I also don't own the song which is mentioned in this chapter!

So on with the story...

xxx

_That got their younger selves smiling "We're going Hogsmeade"_

The marauders both old and young, Harry, Tonks and Lily were all currently in Hogsmeade. Lily pushing a baby's pram which held baby Harry, James close by her looking over her shoulder and smiling at his son who smiled back. The time travellers were all in disguises; they couldn't risk anybody seeing them and people asking questions. Harry was the only one who could actually look the same under the pretence that he was James' cousin. Tonks was the easiest to change with her metraphormagi ability, she had long blonde curly/frizzy hair and her eyes were the colour of the clearest ocean. Remus and Sirius however were really hard to disguise and ended up having to dress like utter mad people. Sirius looked like he could be Michael Jackson and Remus looked like a library nerd, with very big glasses, which didn't really suit him because it made his eyes look magnified like professor Trelawney's.

"Where to first?" Tonks asked.

"Zonko's" both Sirius' said simultaneously, both also grinning like Cheshire cats.

Remus rolled his eyes, which looked even weirder with the glasses on, his best friend will never learn. Why, after all these years does he still hate Snape? He hadn't done anything to them; frankly the marauders did more to him.

They went in and even though there were new things in the nowadays Zonko's the foursome still couldn't help but be amazed every time they stepped into Zonko's they bought what they wanted and were about to leave the shop when Tonks noticed something on the shelf, she stopped mid step.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing, you all just carry on I will catch up with you in a bit." She replied, so all the others left in favour of honey dukes.

Tonks walked over to the shelf and picked up a vial. She looked at it closely and smirked when she found out what kind of potion it was… A love potion. That was all she needed to get Remus to realise his love for her, but then her smirk faltered. Would it be real love though? The potion said…

_Find your love. This love potion is like no other, whereas all the others are permanent to the heart this one gives the man or woman a choice they will only love if you if that feeling is truly there and is only hidden. _Tonks knew Remus did love her. She continued to read _WARNING: if the person does not love the person side effects will occur such as… _Tonks didn't need to read that Remus did love her, he just didn't know yet. She smiled to herself whilst buying the potion and went to meet the others in Honey dukes.

Both Remus' were in heaven. Chocolate had surrounded them. Everyone knew Remus was a chocoholic because he never left the house without his daily supply. _Remus _bought 10 galleons worth of chocolate whilst Remus got nothing. He didn't have enough money, all his money went to the rent of his apartment and food, otherwise he would starve. _Sirius_ noticed his older friend's lack of chocolate and asked "why haven't you got anything?"

Remus smiled sadly and finally said "Can't afford it."

_Sirius _stared in shock, in the future one of his best friends couldn't even afford to buy chocolate… the one thing the werewolf loves for the pleasure of the flavour, had been taken away from him. _Sirius _smiled at him and offered to buy him chocolate, which at first Remus refused, telling him it's only chocolate _Sirius _bought Remus 15 galleons worth of chocolate. He cherished the smile his best friend showed for his gratitude and Remus muttered a word of thanks.

They were all now heading to the three broomsticks wanting to get a nice chilled butter beer which had the opposite effect of normal butter beer. As soon as Sirius entered the pub though, his face went stony. Looking across Sirius noticed a dark haired man; he could have mistaken it for his younger self if it wasn't for the man's brown eyes. There was only one person it could be, it was this man's device what brought them all here, Regulus. Sirius' own little brother. The reason his face had gone stony though is because he was surrounded by three people he detested: Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus LeStrange and no other than the slimy git himself Severus Snape.

_Remus _pulled both Sirius' towards a table and they all sat down.

"If you keep staring like that Sirius, he will start to get suspicious" James whispered with a smirk. After all this time it seems that Sirius still has a grudge against Snape and his brother. He ran a hand through his already scruffy hair, and smiled brightly trying to lighten the mood.

Lily smiled at her husband and then bowed over the pram and started making Harry laugh wildly; baby Harry loved it when his mummy did funny faces. Harry smiled at them thinking that was him in that pram and that his parents loved him, always trying to make him laugh and smile.

Tonks had, had enough of Sirius just staring over at the death eaters like a mad man. She whispered harshly in Sirius' ear "will you quit looking at them, remember you don't look like yourself and that you look like a human fairy light with all those sparkles on your jacket… They might think that you're mad and that you're attracted to them."

Sirius looked shocked for a moment. Why did Tonks always have to say what was on her mind? His brother thinking that he was attracted to him sounded disgusting… mainly because they absolutely down right hated each other.

Regulus got up, and moved to go towards the toilets. Sirius got up and followed, the others gave him confused looks but he just said that he needed the loo and he would be back in a second. When he got in the toilets he was taken by surprise when a smaller man pushed him up against the wall.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? Are you one of my brother's friends? Is that why you look as if you hate me?" Regulus asked in a harsh voice.

"Wow, hands off the clothes. They are strictly not to be touched by death eater hands." Sirius said with a toothy grin, only a Black could accomplish.

"Sirius? What? How? You're still out there." Regulus asked backing away. Sirius gave him a confused look how could he have known it was him. "Only one person smiles like that, and that is my brother Sirius Black" Regulus answered his unasked question.

"You are correct my little brother, but I am not the Sirius you know of this time… I am from the future." Well there was no use denying it, Regulus was clever. If it wasn't for him being so cunning, Sirius would have thought that the Sorting Hat would have put him in Ravenclaw.

"Why the hell do you look like that? You look mad." Regulus burst out laughing, not taking any notice that his brother had just said he was from the future. Once his laughing fit had calmed down he finally said "What happens in the future?" his voice was now fully serious, he really had to know.

"Well, Voldemort had been gone for thirteen years…" Sirius said. Even though he hated Regulus he would never lie to him even if it did affect the order… He was his baby brother.

"Wait, what?" a smile lit up his face.

Sirius was shocked about his reaction; he thought Regulus would start bursting out into tears because his master was dead. But Regulus seemed genuinely happy about this information.

"Why are _you_ happy about this?" Sirius questioned.

"I can't say it here… There are too many people who could be hearing our conversation." Regulus said, and then in a whispered tone added "meet me at the leaky cauldron in two days at 11 o'clock." He gave Sirius a true hug, one that they hadn't shared in years. "That is the best news I have heard in a while." With those last words he left Sirius who was supporting a confused look on his face.

Walking out of the toilets, he found that the whole pub was laughing at something. Pushing through the crowd of people he couldn't help but laugh. Severus Snape, the greasiest and most unsocial guy in their teen years, was now a woman. Sirius couldn't deny it though; Snivelly looked good looking as a girl, the greasy hair looking softer now and his features less harsh. _ Sirius _was standing on a table singing the chorus to Snape in his awful singing voice "I will always prank you" to the tune of 'I will always love you' by Whitney Houston. The death eaters ran out of the pub, and the pub was left laughing.

After a while they headed back to headquarters with a smile on their faces. But Sirius still couldn't help but be confused by his brother's actions, what if it was a trap, maybe he shouldn't go to meet Regulus… But he will, because he needs answers…

xxx

AN: I really don't like the title of this chapter, so if they're are any suggestions to what I could call it just tell me.

Review if you felt sorry for Snape when he got turned into a girl. He 'obviously' want's you to give me reviews even if it's criticism, I will act upon it.

Also, I need a few jokes, so if any of you have really good jokes just review them in and I will mention your name at the end of the next chapter and the joke you gave in... This would really help!

I won't update the next chapter until I have at least 10 reviews! hehe evil laugh ends up coughing :)


	5. The Power of Love Potion

Hi guys I'm back with another chapter! Sorry I didn't update for a few days but I have the best excuse ever... naaa I don't really I was being lazy!

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!

Warning: One swear

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I do not own the song featured in this chapter

On with the story

xxx

_Tonks walked over to the shelf and picked up a vial. She looked at it closely and smirked when she found out what kind of potion it was… A love potion._

Operation love potion was due tonight, Tonks had it all laid out: They would have dinner and after that she would slip the potion into his pumpkin juice… it was fool proof.

Tonks was bouncing on her heels at just the thought of what is going to happen tonight. Lupin was finally going to express his love for her. This was going to be sweet.

Sirius was walking through the hall and spotted Tonks grinning like a maniac to herself. That is not good, trouble was going to happen. It always happens when she smiles like that… The last time she smiled like that was when she made a plan, which worked and happened, to make Sirius and Remus really small so she could go round trying to step on them just for a laugh. To them it was no laughing matter and now she was making another plan. Not good.

"What are you up to then?" Sirius asked, casually leaning against the wall.

Tonks immediately stopped grinning and answered "Nothing… Why would you think that?"

"Oh no reason than you were grinning like you have just seen Father Christmas… And that grin on you means trouble." Sirius said ass if it was an everyday occurrence.

Tonks started smiling again; she can never hide anything from her older cousin. "That is for me to know and for you to find out" and with that she was off to her room with a skip in her step.

Sirius shook his head; people were going to be in for a big surprise. He walked down to the kitchen where he was greeted with the sight of Harry and Lily speaking. He smiled to himself it was good that Harry was now getting to know his parents. They both looked with their identical vibrant green eyes towards him when he came through the door and smiled.

"Hey Sirius" Harry said. He looked a whole lot happier here than back in his own time Sirius noted.

"Hey Harry… Hey Lily… Where's James?" Sirius asked. It wasn't like James not to be round Lily.

Lily answered with a wide smile "He's looking after baby Harry."

"That's good; no one ever thought he would be a great dad… I'm glad he proved us all wrong."

"As am I" Lily couldn't help but smile at the thought of what a great farther her husband is.

"There's going to be an order meeting tonight by the way, Dumbledore told me to tell you." Sirius said if he didn't tell them now he knew he would forget.

"Okay, what's it about?" Lily asked. Harry looked like he wanted the answer as well.

This turned Sirius' smile into a frown, he looked down "It's about the McKinnon's"

"Why what's happened to them?" Lily asked. Both Harry and Sirius knew the answer… The McKinnon family died a noble death fighting for what was right against death eaters.

"You will find out tonight" is all that Sirius could say.

Meanwhile…

"Remus you do know my cousin likes you don't you?" _Sirius _asked. Remus nodded looking down. "Then why don't you go out with her?" _Sirius _added. He would love for Remus to be in his cousin in law.

"Because she deserves better than me." Remus answered not looking up.

"That's bullshit and you know it" _Sirius _had walked up to Remus and lifted his head up not so gently so that he was looking at him.

"I'm too old" Remus protested.

"Twelve years isn't that much… anyway wizards and witches live way longer than muggles. Look at Dumbledore for example he is 115 in your time and he won't be dying anytime soon." _Sirius _retorted.

"I'm too poor."

"I can help you with that… From what I've heard my money is just gathering dust in Gringotts."

"I'm too dangerous" Remus said with a heavy sigh.

"Remus Lupin, you are one of the nicest, kindest and gentlest humans on the planet, yes you are a human, and if I thought you were ever a danger to my cousin I wouldn't be here telling you all this." _Sirius _said gently.

Remus sighed in defeat, but hid a little smile of joy on his face.

The meeting was over and everyone was shocked to hear the news that the McKinnon's had died during a death eater raid. But everyone knew they wouldn't of wanted people sulking over them so the order threw a party in remembrance.

Operation love potion was going to go in full action in a matter of minutes. They had all had dinner (Mrs Weasley's famous lasagne) and now everyone was drinking due to the party. Tonks sneaked over to where Remus was drinking his Pumpkin juice and added the love potion. Crawling away she went to join both Sirius' with an evil grin on her face.

"You're grinning again" Sirius stated.

Tonks didn't answer all she could do was look at Remus and his pumpkin juice. He lifted up the glass, the glass met his lips.

"Remus, we need to speak to you." Dumbledore said looking very serious.

Remus put the glass back on the table and went to follow Dumbledore.

"No" Tonks hissed.

She was about to get the drink so no one else could drink it but too late. Mad eye Moody had already gotten to it; he drained the goblet and shook a little at the bitter taste (an effect of the love potion.) Tonks just stared in shock… 'What the hell will happen to him?' With that question in her head she darted off to her room in order to find the vial.

She went in her room. Where the hell did she put it? She checked everywhere under every pillow, every drawer, the whole table top. She dropped to the floor, and started to cry. Moody was going to die and it was all her fault, stupid love potion. But then the idea came to her, she lunged under the bed and found the love potion. 'Yes' she thought.

Reading the side effects she began to feel relieved… Moody won't die.

_WARNING: if the person does not love the person side effects are in this specific order…_

_Highly uncontrollable giggling_

_Over confidence… Be careful always watch the person and what they are doing at this point._

_High ounce of energy. Also be careful with!_

_Lack of energy… Sleeping for a long time. _

_(1)_

Tonks rushed down stairs and found everyone staring at something. Pushing herself through the crowd she understood what everyone was looking at. Moody was in the middle of the floor on his back giggling, like a teenage girl, uncontrollably. This was not like the normal mad eye Moody everyone knew. Sirius had got his camera out and started to record the whole ordeal, trying to muffle his laughter with his hand.

Tonks had to admit, this was kind of funny. Mad eye never laughs and now here he is laughing like a jack in the box.

Mad eye's giggles stopped abruptly, and everyone went silent. A second later mad eye was singing at the top of his voice 'Livin on a prayer' by Bon Jovi.

"_Oooooooooh, were half way there." _Moody sang.

The Sirius' didn't make matters better as they started to sing in unison "Oooooooooh, livin on a prayer." No one will ever forget this night. Mad eye Moody, most feared Auror to ever live had already giggled like a girl and was currently singing Bon Jovi.

The song had ended and mad eye ran to the fridge, got out Mrs Weasley's newly baked cake

"Mad eye if you dare" Molly warned.

Too late, Moody got a handful and threw it straight at Mrs Weasley's face, hitting her with a great slap. Everyone started laughing; mad eye was going round like a chicken… He would not stop moving. 'Stage three' Tonks thought to herself. She brought this humiliation upon Moody, but she couldn't help laughing it was too funny.

Moody was in mid stride when he fell flat on his face. Everyone moved towards him going to check if he was okay, only to be greeted by a loud booming snore. He had fallen asleep.

Everyone left him there, there was no use getting him up because he would just snore the house down.

Remus turned Tonks around by her shoulders, she was still laughing at this but she stopped as soon as she saw the look of hurt in Remus' eyes.

"I know what you did, and I know that potion was for me… You can't control love Tonks, you've got to earn and deserve love… You do deserve love, but not from a monster like me. Please I beg of you don't try anything like that again." Remus said then left the room.

Tonks stood there, tears were streaming down her face. How could she have even thought to do that to Remus…?

Sirius' booming laugh filled the kitchen "at least we now know why Moody never drinks our drinks… he always brings his own."

Tonks ignored him… Remus wasn't a monster and he deserved love as well. Nymphadora Tonks will not be defeated, She will earn Remus' love and finally make him realise that he deserves love as well…

xxx

PLEASE READ!

(1) ok some of you will have noticed these are some of the side effects to the drug in the film 21 jump street, I couldn't think of any funny ones myself!

AN: Did you like my chapter? Moody was pretty funny even though I thought I could of written the scene better. I am an absolutely awful artist but this scene I would love to see been drawn and also the pub scene in the last chapter. If there are any takers...

Also please Review... I can take constructive criticism... I wont update the next chapter until I have at least 15 reviews!

Also is there anything you particularly want to happen... Just tell me and I'll work my magic!


	6. Brothers

Ok guys I know I said I wont be updating until I've got so many reviews but I'm going on holiday soon so I would like to get this story finished by then!

Here's another chapter for you... I hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a few of my own characters in this chapter

Does anyone like drawing, because I am rubbish at drawing and there are some moments in this story I would really like to be seen!

Ok I will stop rambling on... on with the story!

xxx

_Regulus said, and then in a whispered tone added "meet me at the leaky cauldron in two days at 11 o'clock." _

_What if it was a trap, maybe he shouldn't go to meet Regulus… But he will, because he needs answers…_

Sirius was on his way to the leaky cauldron to meet his little brother. He needed answers from him, Sirius had been in the dark for years and now he has the chance to finally know, even if he doesn't like the answer.

Sirius was the only person at the pub, excluding the grubby looking bar tender, he ordered a fire whisky and took his place in a booth. He didn't have to wait long for Regulus to arrive. He looked around for Sirius and smiled when he spotted him and took the chair in front of him.

"Why did you want me here?" Sirius asked, he had to start off somewhere.

"Because I want answers from you about the future and I know you want answers from me." Regulus replied with a cool voice. "I suggest we ask one question each." Sirius nodded and Regulus asked the first question. "How does Voldemort die?"

Sirius looked down and answered "He didn't die but he was gone for thirteen years because of Harry Potter. Voldemort came to Godrics Hollow, killed James, killed Lily then tried to kill Harry as well but because of Lily's love for him the killing curse rebounded."

Regulus just stared in shock, no one had ever survived the killing curse before and then somehow a baby managed to. His face then turned into a frown, the price of getting rid of Voldemort for years was two of Sirius' best friends dying.

"Okay my turn. Why are you so happy about this? You're a death eater." Sirius questioned.

Regulus gave a sad smile "I didn't become a death eater by choice. Mother and farther forced me to saying it will bring pride to the family. So I joined to make them happy, I've done everything they've told me to, that doesn't mean I agree with what I do. Let's just say now I have a good enough reason to want Voldemort dead."

Sirius was confused with that answer… What reason? He was about to ask why when Regulus interrupted him.

"No, no it is my turn… What has happened to me?"

Sirius looked into his younger brothers eyes he's so young only nineteen and he is to die in a couple of months "You're dead… before that answer before I believed you got too far into the death eater ranks and tried to back out. All I know is Voldemort himself caused your death, But now I'm not actually sure if that is the reason why you're dead." Reg had gone pale… He was going to die, but as long as it brings Voldemort to an end he will just be a great casualty.

"Before when you said you had a reason for wanting Voldemort dead. What is it"

Regulus smiled brightly at this question "You probably don't know this Sirius but I have a family."

"I know you do you said that before with mum and dad." Sirius interrupted

Regulus shook his head and then replied "No I have another family. Sirius I have a child, you're an uncle." Sirius just stared… Him an uncle. Reg was only nineteen how could he have a child? And why was that so bad? Regulus continued "I also have a wife, who is a muggle." Now it all made sense, blood purity was a big thing to Voldemort, he wouldn't want such a respectable pureblood family such as the Blacks tainting their purity with muggle scum.

Sirius smiled "Now it all makes sense. But you're so young. When did you have my niece or nephew? What does he or she look like?"

"I have to admit your niece wasn't planned." Regulus smiled. He reached down and pulled a photograph out of his coat pocket and handed it to Sirius.

Sirius stared at the photo; it was a picture of his assumed wife and daughter. The baby was on the woman's lap, wearing a beautiful green dress (figures Reg would put her in slytherin colours), a hand reaching up trying to grab Regulus' wife's long brown hair, (she was wearing a pretty white dress which went past he knee's) the woman was smiling and pointing at the camera. When the woman pointed the baby turned her head (It was a wizarding photo) towards the camera and started waving. The child had long black hair, for a baby what looked around 4 months, which was so like his and Regulus' hair and big blue eyes which were identical to her mothers. She was basically a replica of Regulus but with blue eyes. This child was truly beautiful.

"What are their names?" Sirius asked.

"My wife is Emma Black originally Jones and my daughter is called Anastasia Black."

"They're truly beautiful… Where are they now?"

Regulus paled "I don't exactly know, I know they're in New Zealand somewhere but I don't know the exact location… They write letters so I know they're okay, but with the risk of Voldemort using Legilimency and finding out about them. It's safer that I don't know. If they're safe I'm happy."

Sirius didn't reply, that must be awful having to let his family go around the world just for safety. After an awkward pause Sirius said "It's your turn to ask a question?"

"How did Voldemort come back?"

"Flesh, blood and bones… To make a long story short, Peter Pettigrew betrayed us and he revived Voldy with his flesh, Voldemort's dad's bones and Harry's blood." Sirius replied with disgust. Regulus nodded contemplating the words.

"This is my last question" Regulus started "Have you got rid of all the Horcruxes?"

"Voldemort has Horcruxes? Merlin's beard how could I have been so stupid of course that's why he didn't die when the spell rebounded" Sirius rambled to himself, he stood up and gave Regulus a huge hug and said directly to him "Thank you, you have literally just saved the future." Regulus smiled and watched as Sirius left.

A knight bus ride back home…

"Horcruxes" Sirius shouted when he arrived in the kitchen making half the people jump.

"What are you talking about Sirius?" Remus asked, dropping his conversation with Lily.

"The reason why Voldemort came back to life, he has Horcruxes." Sirius said with a huge grin… This was the answer to their Voldemort problems.

"What are Horcruxes?" Harry asked with confusion.

_Remus _answered him "Objects what hold part of your soul… It is very dark magic. To kill the human whose soul is in the objects you must firstly destroy the objects otherwise they will just keep coming back, just like Voldemort" he finished with horror.

"Then we've got to destroy them." Harry started but stopped when Sirius gave him a look.

"No you won't Harry, it's too dangerous especially in this time it can change the future and that is not how the time healer works."

Harry sat back down in defeat, Sirius was right, they don't even know what would happen if they were to change the future.

Tonks was looking at Remus throughout all of this conversation and she saw how his skin was getting paler and paler. Tonight was the full moon, he didn't need this stress, he isn't as young as he used to be and with no wolves bane invented he will be going for the first time in years into his wolf mind.

"We can talk about this another time" Tonks stated. "It's the full moon tonight and everyone especially you five" Pointing at Remus, _Remus, _Sirius, _Sirius _and James "need to get some sleep because you won't be getting any tonight."

They all started to head up stairs, Remus taking a bit longer than the others. Lily just smiled sadly behind him. She looks at Harry and says "Twelve years alone hasn't done him good at all" Harry shook his head sadly.

Upstairs…

Sirius was on his bed looking at the ceiling with the biggest grin on his face. His brother didn't betray him, he was working against Voldemort. Sirius has now discovered he has a beautiful niece and a lovely sister in law. When he gets home, he will search for them and tell his niece all about her wonderful father…

xxx

AN: Did you like this chapter? If you did, review... If you didn't still review and I'll try and make my work better.

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. The Full Moon

Another day another chapter... but I really need to get all this done before my holiday.

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, I do not own any of the characters :(

Warning: Quite graphic transformation scene - Its not too bad

xxx

"_It's the full moon tonight and everyone especially you five" Pointing at Remus, Remus, Sirius, Sirius and James "need to get some sleep because you won't be getting any tonight."_

All five men were currently in the cellar of James and Lily's home, preparing themselves both mentally and physically for what was about to happen. Remus looked by far the worst, this was the first time in years he's going through a transformation without wolves bane and his body was not used to the change. James and _Sirius _just stared sadly at their older best friend sympathising him, it was bad enough that their best friend spent twelve years alone, but it was even worse that he had to spend 144 full moons alone, tearing himself apart. And now after having 2 years of sanity during the full moon, he will start tearing himself again.

"You all right Moony" Sirius asked to Remus, putting one arm around the werewolf's shoulders. Remus could only nod. Everyone knew he was lying, he wasn't okay. _Sirius _looked towards the other _Remus, _hewasn't looking 100% either but he look a whole lot better than his older self.

The full moon shown through the curtains and Remus emitted a strangled cry. Sirius, _Sirius _and James turned themselves into two bear sized black dogs and a stag and just watched the scene in front of them.

The two werewolves fell to the ground and started screaming. Their bones snapped and broke changing into the shape of a K9's. Their noses and mouths lengthened into snouts and their nails into claws. Fur sprouted from their skin coating their body with fur. By the end of the transformation both wolves were on the floor breathing very heavily trying to regain themselves.

_Padfoot _moved forwards and nudged his head against Moony's in a friendly manner, Moony leaned in to smell him but something was wrong. Moony raised a clawed paw into the air as if to strike _Padfoot, _but instead of bringing the claw upon the bear like dog he brought it upon himself staining the brown fur with steaks of grey with red blood. All the others didn't understand why he was doing this, _Moony _just stood in the corner watching the whole scene with confusion. 'Why was his pack helping him' the brown wolf thought bewildered.

Padfoot was the first to recover from his best friend's outburst of rage and started towards him. By this point Moony was just pure red, blood was pooling around the werewolf as it continued to tear itself into shreds. "Moony… Moony… You have to stop this, you're hurting yourself." Padfoot barked. Moony just ignored him. Padfoot turned around looking at the others for help. _Padfoot _went towards _Moony _in the corner and Prongs joined himself with trying to get Moony to calm down.

"Moony, you really need to stop this. You're going to kill yourself." Prongs said. (I don't really know what noise stags make)

Moony just whined and started to bark "you're dead, you're dead…" over and over again.

Everything now made sense, Moony wasn't attacking himself for bloodlust he was attacking himself from confusion. Moony three years ago believed Prongs to be dead, not knowing what his human counterpart has done coming back in time, he still believe Prongs was dead. The new sent of his old best friend was the final straw for him.

Moony continued to hurt himself throughout the night. The two dogs stag and other werewolf just watching with sad eyes with what their friend is going through.

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

Tonks and Lily were sitting up and talking about everything… What they like, what they hate, they were currently on the conversation on their love life.

"I hated James nearly throughout all of school; it was only in seventh year when he stopped calling me Evans that I finally found him interesting." Lily said, picking up her tea and taking a big sip.

"Why did he stop calling you Evans all of a sudden?" Tonks asked… she had always thought James and Lily were together for like the most of Hogwarts, she had been proved wrong.

"Because Remus convinced him to try calling me by my first name and if it didn't work he could continue calling me Evans. Remus and I were prefects you see and we told each other everything. To be honest he's like the brother I've never had, he's my best friend. And I told him I don't like being called Evans so he told James that." Lily smiled. Tonks smiled back at her, hearing that Remus was such a nice guy just lifted her heart.

"How about you, any guys on your radar?" Lily asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Only one" Tonks answered.

"Do tell… Its most likely I know him only a bit younger." She pleaded, Lily genially wanted to know.

"You do know him… better than well."

"Go on then"

"Remus" Tonks said firmly.

Lily just stared then broke into the biggest smile Tonks has ever seen. Next thing she know she was being pulled into a big hug.

"Yes, yes, yes! You have to get with Remus… he deserves to be loved, more than anyone else. He deserves you and you deserve him." Lily said.

"I wish he knew that… He doesn't think he does. He always says I deserve better saying and I quote: too old, too poor and too dangerous for me." Tonks said with a frown.

"Just let him come round he will." Lily said then left the room.

Tonks just thought about her conversation with Lily all night.

The Next Morning…

Tonks woke up to the sound of a hoarse moan. She lifted her head from the table; she fell asleep in the kitchen, and opened her eyes. There before her was a blood soaked Remus Lupin. Tonks got to her feet and was beside him in less than a second.

"What the hell happened? I though he was better when he was with you guys." Tonks said outraged. Sirius looked down like a scolded puppy and answered.

"He could smell James, Moony thought he was dead and was confused. He took out his frustration on himself."

Tonks looked down for a moment, and then looked back up with a defiant look in her eye. She was ready to do everything she could to help Remus. "Sirius you help Remus up stairs into his room, James you get some hot water and all the medicines you can find for wounds and pain relief, _Sirius _you help younger _Remus _to his room, I'll go and get Lily." They all headed off to do as their told. Tonks found Lily in baby Harry's room looking over her sleeping child.

"Lily its Remus he doesn't look good. I need your help you help younger _Remus _whilst I'll help my Remus with his wounds." Tonks commanded. Lily nodded and set to work.

Tonks entered Remus' room to find Sirius looking sadly over his beaten friend, however when she entered the room he coughed and looked up to her.

"What do you want me to do now?" Sirius asked.

"Ummm, go and get us some tea and breakfast. You eat first though you must be starving." Sirius nodded then left the room.

Tonks walked over to Remus' bed side and picked up a wet cloth, James had already left the medicines and hot water. She placed the cloth on Remus' blood covered forehead and cleaned the gash what was there. Remus moaned and opened his eyes trying to see the source of irritation, what he saw was much better… He saw Tonks. Remus looked down and said in a scared voice.

"Do you hate me now?"

Tonks who had not known Remus had woken up jumped "Why would I hate you?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Because I'm a monster, look at what I've done to myself." His voice was shaky.

"Remus Lupin, you are not and never will be a monster. And I could never hate you." Tonks said looking Remus in the eye she then added in a small tone "I love you"

Remus' eyes began to water and he looked away "You deserve so much better than me Tonks. You're young, you're beautiful… You could get anyone you want."

"So people say. But guess what, I want you." Tonks said firmly.

"You shouldn't"

"Do you love me?" Tonks asked.

"What?"

"I asked do you love me. Do you?" she repeated.

Remus looked to the side, Tonks had now finished cleaning his face, looking away from Tonks and said "No I don't Tonks"

"You're lying"

"No I'm not"

"Then look me in the eye when you tell me that"

Remus looked up Tonks had morphed herself to look like he natural self. She had brown hair which went to her waist and the most beautiful grey eyes. They weren't like Sirius' which even though were grey like hers his showed just pure joy and laughter; Tonks' however were filled with pure love. "I can't" he said finally. "I love you Tonks."

That is all Tonks had ever wanted to hear. She cupped Remus' face gently on one side and leaned down to kiss him. It was a sweet kiss one that held pure love. They only separated because of lack of oxygen. Even though they were both out of breath they were both smiling.

"Let me finish cleaning you up." Tonks said when she caught her breath.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For proving me wrong, thank you." Remus said his eyes showing true honesty.

Tonks smiled and pecked him on the lips then continued to clean his wounds.

Outside the door stood a very, very happy looking Sirius, _Sirius, _James and Lily. They all had tears in their eyes and they were just glad their friend had realised that he deserved love. Harry came down the hall wondering what they were all looking at and smiled at what he saw. Tonks had finally got what she wanted, her Remus.

Tonks and Remus truly deserve each other to love and cherish…

xxx

I am pretty proud of this chapter I just think it was really cute between Remus and Tonks!

If you liked this chapter please Review... If you didn't like this chapter please still review...

Also tell me what you would like in the chapters, I wont know if you don't tell me!


	8. Everyone has Questions

Okay guys here is another chapter...

Warning: embarrassing questions and threat of castration (in a funny way) so nothing to worry about.

Disclaimer: No I am not JK Rowling because if I was Remus, Tonks and Sirius would still be alive!

xxx

The next morning Lily, James, Harry, _Remus_ and both Sirius' were found in the kitchen chatting away about their lives and what happens in the future when in walks Tonks and Remus. Everyone went quiet, just smiling. Tonks and Remus not knowing they had an audience last night were utterly confused.

"What?" Tonks blurted out finally.

"So when are you two getting married?" _Sirius _asked in a playful tone. Remus blushed whilst Tonks grinned.

"Not too sure… You'll have to wait and see. How did you find out?" she questioned curiously.

"We were all outside your room… It was ever so romantic." Lily sighed.

"Yeah we all started crying when you kissed it was like one of those soppy love films Lily always makes me watch." James said not looking at them as he was feeding baby Harry in a high chair.

"We know you love them really" Sirius joked and James blushed.

_Remus _was just standing awkwardly in the background of all this. He didn't know what to do; he never thought he would find love. He had to admit Tonks was very pretty that just made him wonder why she would go for him when there were people her age. He couldn't take all this, he quietly left the room hoping no one heard him.

Tonks however did notice that her boyfriend's younger self had left the room and went to follow. The two Sirius' took Remus upstairs to give him the rules of dating his cousin.

With all them gone it just left Harry with his two dead parents in one room, this was his chance he can finally ask questions he had wanted the answers for.

He walked awkwardly up to them, they both just smiled. His baby self was in the arms of his dad and was gurgling happily. Okay it was now or never "Please may I ask you a few questions… because I've never properly met you and I can't remember you from when I was younger. I just want to know stuff that have been egging in my mind for well years."

James and Lily just smiled at one another and nodded. "Let me just get this tucker into his crib first." Harry nodded, he couldn't speak his heart was beating like a drum. James came back and sat down next to Lily in front of Harry. "Fire away."

"Erm… What's your favourite colour?" Harry asked awkwardly, 'why can't just ask the questions I actually want to ask?' Harry thought bitterly to himself.

Lily frowned and said "Green"

James followed with "Blue, you wanted to know for years what our favourite colour is?"

Harry shook his head "No, I just don't actually know how to ask the questions I want."

"Don't be embarrassed, I know we haven't been there but your still our son… We're not going to judge you."

"Okay… Last year I was taking occlumency with Snape" hearing Snape's name made James' mouth turn to a look of disgust. "Because Voldemort was getting into my mind; one night I looked into his pensieve and I saw one of his memories, a memory which included both of you." Harry looked up at his parents to see them staring in confusion at him. "It was the day of your Defence against the dark arts OWLs." Harry kept his eyes on his parents the whole time and he saw how pale they went when he mentioned the date. "After the exams you and Sirius got bored and you started to do stuff to someone that wasn't really fair… All I want to know is why."

James had the decency to look ashamed "You're talking about when Sirius and I started picking on Snape for no good reason." He put a hand through his hair and let out a big breath. "You have to understand Harry that Snape and I have always been enemies, we've never liked each other. I know we weren't fair."

"That's an understatement" Lily mumbled to herself. "Four against one is awful."

"Firstly it was only two… Peter cheered us on and didn't even know how to jinx someone in a prank cause he would just end up wetting himself and Moony never ever touched, Jinxed or cursed Snape once, he always tried to make us feel bad about what we have done and he succeeded a lot of the time. We just didn't want to admit it. Secondly, I regret everything I did to him, honestly yes I do still hate him but I wish I never picked on him when we were in Hogwarts."

"Mum, when he called you a mudblood, why didn't you forgive him? Everyone always tells me what a lovely person you are and how forgiving you can be." Harry pressed.

"Has no one told you about my short temper as well?"

Harry nodded and put his hand through his hair "Well yeah, I kind of inherited that from you" James laughed at that.

Lily sighed "I was just so angry with him, he was getting involved in the dark arts and I didn't want to be art of that. But I did forgive him I'm not sure if he knows that but I forgave him as soon as he came knocking on the Gryffindor common room. Will you tell him that when you get back to your time?"

"Yeah I'll try, it will be hard considering Snape hated me, but I'll try."

"Why does he hate you?" James said frowning.

"I don't even know that, it's either because I am absolutely awful at potions even though I got an E in it in my OWL's or he hates me because I'm your son or basically he just hated me because it's me."

"Understandable, Sev has never liked anyone with the Potter name and who is rubbish at potions" Lily said with a grin.

"Are there any other questions?" James asked.

"Yeah…" And the questions varied from who were their first kisses, what is their favourite animal, they also asked Harry a lot of embarrassing questions.

Meanwhile…

"_Remus_, why did you take off like that?" Tonks asked.

"Oh um I'm sorry. I just had to get out of there." _Remus _said.

Tonks nodded in understanding and sat down beside him "I guess you're confused about all this, I had to go through all this with your older self as well"

_Remus _smiled "yeah I am a bit, it's just weird the though me being with someone and being happy."

Tonks frowned "have you been with someone and been unhappy?"

_Remus _nodded "she broke up with me last year… Her name was Jennifer Smith, all she wanted was someone to buy her stuff and me I've never had much money. She broke up with me with a note saying 'Sorry we're just not meant to be, the only good thing about you was in bed." He blushed. "When Lily found out she gave her hell, it was pretty funny actually."

"Well I can promise you now, I am nothing like that and I never will be. The thought of hurting someone like that especially you and your kind heart makes me feel sick."

_Remus _smiled and they carried on talking through the day about how they think their lives are going to be together.

Meanwhile again…

"Okay we have a few ground rules and questions for you Remus, because you're dating our cousin." _Sirius _said walking back and forth. Remus was sat on a chair in the middle of the room whilst both Sirius' walked around him.

"Okay." Remus said awkwardly.

"What are your intentions for my cousin?" Sirius asked, un phased by how embarrassing the question is.

"Umm, it's not my intention to hurt her if that counts." Remus answered.

_Sirius _looked at his older self "Does that count?" Sirius just shrugged.

Sirius continued with the questioning until all the embarrassing questions had been answered.

"Okay ground rules…

If you ever hurt Tonks physically or emotionally, I will literally castrate you.

If you try to leave he for no reason, I will castrate you

And finally if you hump and dump her guess what I will castrate you."

"You know I would never do any of them… especially after what happened with Jen. How could you even think I would do that?"

"We're just laying down the ground rules… You're our best friend but if you hurt her I will literally castrate you." _Sirius _laughed.

"I get the picture" Remus grinned.

Now that the awkward conversation was over between them the three friends started talking about how Remus is going to propose – if he does. And generally stuff like that. The best thing about this though was that they were all happy.

xxx

AN: Okay the only reason I put in about Remus' ex girlfriend in is because I think I was making out that Remus had never been with anyone before so I just wanted to clear that up

I say this every time but PLEASE REVIEW! because I really love to hear what you think of this story whether if its good or bad!

IMPORTANT

I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION TRUTHFULLY PLEASE!


	9. What's up with Lily?

PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE VOTE!

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the songs featured in this chapter

I hope you enjoy this Chapter...

xxx

Everyone was finally happy with the answers they have received. The time travellers, past marauders and Lily were currently in the kitchen smiling and laughing away. Lily herself was positively glowing, she had met her son from the future and found out what a lovely boy he has become and she was just happy with the mood everyone has set.

James was frying eggs and bacon by the stove singing an Italian song at the top of his voice '_When the moon hits your eye, Like a big-a pizza pie, That's amore, When the world seems to shine , Like you've had too much wine, That's amore'_ Everyone started laughing at him and Sirius was saying he was making a fool out of himself. James smirked at that comment "At least when I sing I don't sound like broken bagpipes or shall I remind you '_And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will always love you.'" _James started wailing at the top of his voice causing baby Harry to start crying. Both Sirius' gave a bark of laughter at that as Lily went to Harry and picked him up trying to calm him down.

"James" Lily said.

"Yes my dearest." James replied in sing song voice.

"Shut up" Lily said with an irritated edge to her tone.

Everyone started laughing again except James… Lily had been getting like that all month with him, getting annoyed with everything he does. Everyone thought she was being playful but James actually knew she was angry with him. He frowned at her in confusion then just went back to his eggs and bacon without a word.

Once baby Harry was finally settled Lily went back to the table and fell heavily onto her chair as if the walk from the crib, which was only on the other side of the room, back to the table was a marathon.

"Are you okay mum" Harry asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm just tired is all." Lily answered with a smile on her face.

Harry nodded, he knew his mother had not been sleeping well lately, for reasons he does not know.

James had finally finished with the eggs and bacon and put them on a plate and served it in front of Lily. Lily's face turned green and she ran out the room with a mumble of "I think I'm going to be sick" and her hand over her mouth. James rushed out right after her to see whether she was okay or not.

"Do you think she will be alright?" _Remus _asked concerned for his friend.

"Yeah she will be fine… She's had a nose like a bloodhound lately which is really good because she just proves our point that James can't cook." _Sirius _answered.

Because of the lack of food everyone's stomachs were grumbling. "I'm going to go to the supermarket and get some pancake mix and some stuff to put on it, anyone coming with me?" _Sirius _said finally and _Remus _volunteered to go with him leaving the four time travellers alone in the kitchen.

Tonks was sitting beside Remus holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder, Remus affectionately kissed her on her forehead and she sighed happily. Sirius was sitting opposite the duo with his feet up on the table and his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. Harry just watched all three of them from beside Sirius. He much referred this kitchen to the one in Grimmauld place which was dark and grimy this was lovely and bright with which tiles around the room. When the silence became unbearable for Harry because of his boredom he came out with the question what had been playing on his mind for days. "Sirius" Harry asked, the man in question looked towards him "what else do you think we need to learn before we go back to our time?"

"I honestly don't know Harry, whatever it is I hope it's happy I can't do with another Pettigrew." Sirius said resuming to his original position.

"So what have you all learnt from being here?" Tonks asked still not moving her head from Remus' shoulder.

Harry went first "I asked my parents about the day in your fifth year after your Defence against the darks arts OWL."

Sirius and Remus shared a look then nodded for Harry to continue.

Harry smiled "He told me he regrets what he did to Snape, but he still admittedly hates him. Mum told me she forgave Snape for calling her a mudblood but didn't stay friends with him because of his interest with the dark arts."

Sirius thought he should go next "I'm an uncle" he blurted out.

"What?" all three were amazed.

"Yeah I have a niece, Regulus' child. That's why Reg became a death eater so he can take down the organisation from the inside." Sirius was beaming. Tonks was about to speak "We all know what you two found out whist you're here no need to tell us." Tonks promptly shut her mouth at that and smiled.

"I also don't see why we're still here" Remus said "surely there is no more information we could find out. We've asked all our questions haven't we?" looking at the others who nodded their affirmation.

Lily and James came back in the room Lily looking a whole lot better than before "I'm going to get this one to the healers" James said, Lily tried to object but was interrupted by James "no you've been like this for a while… I don't want to lose you. Will you guys look after Harry?" Tonks nodded then went to get baby Harry out of his cot and held him close. Tonks couldn't wait to have children of her own… She would need to persuade Remus first though. She sat back down to where she was before and just stared at the baby in her arms.

Lily and James went out the door just as _Sirius _and _Remus _came through the door. "What did we miss?" _Sirius _asked.

"Nothing much James is taking Lily to the healers and we were talking about what else we could learn about here because there is obviously more considering we're not back in our time now." Sirius told them.

_Sirius _looked down and said "I think I have the information you're looking for" he looked to the ceiling and gave an agitated breath "I'm actually a woman." Everyone just stared in shock older Sirius looking down his pants looking for his man hood. _Sirius _let out a bark of laughter "of course I'm not a girl you idiots… How could this be your past if I was? You should have seen your faces especially yours" he pointed to his older self.

They all gave an odd laugh still shocked by what he said Sirius was red in the face.

"Okay we got pancake mix and for toppers we have: Lemon, Sugar, Chocolate spread, Blueberries, Strawberries, and Vanilla ice cream." _Remus _said listing off the substances what could be on top of the pancake with his fingers.

They all ordered and _Remus _stated cooking. The others just chatting away as he was doing this.

"Okay who wanted the blueberries, Strawberries and sugar on theirs?"

Harry put up his hand, on pancakes he thought there was nothing better than Fruit and sugar put into one sentence.

The orders went on with both Remus' have chocolate spread on theirs, Both Sirius' having ice cream and Tonks having the traditional Lemon and sugar.

When lunchtime arrived Lily and James were still not back.

"I wonder what's wrong with her" _Remus _said

"I don't know but they best hurry up, I'm bored without James making a fool out of himself" _Sirius _said frowning. With that the front door opened and everyone straightened up in their seats.

James and Lily walked in with huge smiles on their faces, as if they had just heard the greatest news in the world.

"Well what's happened?" Sirius finally asked.

James slipped his arms around Lily's waist and kissed her temple. Lily was the one to answer. "I'm pregnant" with that answer being said the four time travellers were being swished up into the air and landed in a knot on Grimmauld places floor… They were back in their own time.

xxx

Okay there is only one chapter left on this story unless I do an epilogue at the end. Would you like me to do an epilogue?

I know how mean I was leaving the story there but I just had to do a cliff hanger.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Back to a New Reality

PLEASE TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! THANKYOU!

Okay this is the last chapter of the story, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Once again I am not JK Rowling...

Well here it goes...

xxx

_The four time travellers were being swished up into the air and landed in a knot on Grimmauld places floor… They were back in their own time._

"No" Harry roared in frustration. He got to his feet and rushed up to Regulus' room desperately searching for the time healer, but it was nowhere to be found. Sirius, Remus and Tonks were all watching sadly from the door way.

"Harry" Sirius said "You're not going to find it, you can only use each time healer once and even if you do find another time healer it won't work we've found all our answers. If we hadn't we wouldn't be here."

"Please" Harry was crying now "I need to get back; I need to know about the baby. I might have a little sister or brother." He looked hopelessly at the trio in front of him.

Sirius looked towards Remus for help "We don't know if Lily did have the baby, she never told us. But whilst they were in Godric's Hollow we hardly saw them there is a chance that you do have a sibling."

"Why wouldn't she tell you two though" Harry asked, Tonks was sitting beside him now holding him in a sister like embrace.

"Well they all thought I was the traitor so they wouldn't tell me and if there was any chance that Sirius cracked whilst being the secret keeper then they wouldn't want Voldemort knowing she was with child." Remus said in his professor voice which Tonks loved.

Harry just nodded that made sense but that wasn't the only reason he wanted to back seeing his parents was so amazing, he learnt so much about their and even his own life. Yes he did miss his girlfriend and friends but that was the first time in 15 years he had seen his parents and it was just an experience he never wanted to end and he would remember forever.

"What do we do now?" Tonks asked, breaking Harry's train of thought.

"We take in what we learnt and we act upon it." Sirius said a commanding streak in his voice.

"Horcruxes" whispered Harry "I have to destroy the Horcruxes, well firstly I need to find out what they are… I'll ask Dumbledore."

"You're not going alone" Tonks said.

"Well knowing Ron and Hermione they will tag along with me" Harry smiled at the thought of his friends.

"What about you?" Remus directed the question to Sirius.

"I have a niece and a sister in law to find… I have absolutely no idea where to start though" answered Sirius. He looked around the room in a different way to the last time he was in here. He looked at it with pride for what his younger brother had done.

"MUM I'VE FOUND THEM" Ron shouted from the hallway then came to join them in the room. "Where the bloody hell have you four been? We've been looking for you for hours. We'd all thought you got taken by death eaters or something." He said going up and hugging Harry and Tonks, shaking hands with Remus and Sirius.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Tonks said with a grin.

"Try me; being one of Harry's best friends gives you an open mind to the things he goes through."

They all went down stairs into the gaunt kitchen of Grimmauld place and told the story of their latest adventure. The order just stared at them in shock.

"You went back in time, and you didn't invite us to see our hero's." Fred said with a face of mock shock.

"Sorry, we didn't really plan on going. It just kind of happened." Tonks answered him giving a sideways glance to Sirius who just smiled.

"It's about time you two got together." Molly said pointing her rolling pin at Remus and Tonks who just grinned at each other. There was applause from everybody, they had all seen it coming, even Snape managed a little smile at the couple but he'd never admit it.

"Where's Dumbledore? It's important I really need to speak with him." Harry asked looking round the whole kitchen. The man in question just then decided to make an appearance and walked through the kitchen door, his eyes shining with its usual twinkle.

"I'm here Harry, what is it you would like to say to me?" Asked Dumbledore who was looking over his half-moon glasses.

"We need to talk in private" They both left the room to the study, Harry told Dumbledore of what had happened and his thought of the Horcruxes Dumbledore just nodding along.

"You're a very bright boy Harry, you're going to do well" Dumbledore said once Harry had finished his experience. Dumbledore told Harry what to do and his thought on how he should get rid of the Horcruxes, also telling him he will do an amazing job.

Meanwhile…

Tonks and Remus had gone up to what was now their room and were just lying on the bed, Tonks' head using Remus' shoulder as a pillow.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" Tonks could never get tired of hearing that they sat in silence for a bit until Remus decided to break the silence.

"Dora."

She looked up; Remus had never called her that. Not that she minded, he could call he Nymphadora and she wouldn't care. "Yes" she answered.

"I asked your parents about us down stairs just then and they said their fine with it"

Tonks just nodded, she didn't really want to talk about her parents at this moment in time.

"I also asked them another question and they agreed to it also."

Tonks looked back down and snuggled further into Remus' side her head still on his shoulder, her pink hair spread across the pillow. "And what would that be" she asked lazily.

"I asked them whether they would give me their blessing so I could marry you."

Tonks' eyes went wide and she sat up on the bed "What?"

Remus moved to the floor, went on one knee pulling out a small box from his back pocket. "Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, will you do me the honour of being my wife."

Tonks couldn't speak; tears were running down her face. She nodded and went to wrap her arms around Remus' neck, kissing him at the same time.

He placed the ring on her finger and they went and talked for the whole night about what their wedding was going to be like and what will happen in their future.

Meanwhile again…

Sirius was in Regulus' room searching for anything he could find that would lead to finding his niece and sister in law. He literally turned the room upside down until he found what he was looking for; there under the bed was a box. Sirius opened it and immediately began to smile; in the box was letters which were supposedly from Regulus' wife also pictures of his niece as she grew up, looking more beautiful with every photo. Sirius smiled and began searching, he will find his family.

Everyone had got their answers and were all happy. The time healer didn't allow them to change the future whilst they were there but it said nothing about trying to change it now in their time… and that is exactly what they are going to do. Harry will save millions of lives by defeating the dark lord with his information on Horcruxes, Sirius will reunite his family and Remus and Tonks will start their new family… And they will be constantly happy with their future because what they have learnt from their time back when they were with the first order of the phoenix…

xxx

Sorry about the proposal bit it may have been a bit cheesy!

Thank you to all the lovely reviewers, who have supported me along the way of my first fan fiction! Especially to **Beau2809 **who gave me a brilliant idea but in the end it wouldn't actually of fitted with the story, Thank you anyway.

PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY LAST CHAPTER AND TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR AN IDEA FOR MY NEXT STORY!


	11. Epilogue

Okay I wasn't going to do another chapter but when **weasleyginny01** said she was disappointed I was leaving it there (thank you for letting me know) I couldn't help myself but do another chapter.

DISCLAIMER: In my dreams I am JK Rowling in reality I am very much not.

I hope you like the Epilogue...

xxx

10 Years Later

Christmas day was all about family. Sure you have your presents and Christmas meal but let's face it Christmas day without your friends and family would be devastating.

Harry couldn't be happier this Christmas… He could even say it tops his Christmas' at Hogwarts. Harry now has his whole family with him, his old and new.

His little sister, Rose, was currently singing Christmas carols with her beautiful voice. She had the same messy black hair except hers was much longer reaching to her shoulders and the same green eyes but without the glasses. Harry found her in France being looked after by a lovely French couple, and she also went to Beaxbatons and was the cleverest and most powerful which in her school. She had been sent away to France half a month before Voldemort attacked with a letter from her parents and their memories. She was so glad when she finally met Harry and was excited to come to England to meet the rest of her family and her Godfather who they discovered was Remus.

Next to Rose who was also singing but was mostly laughing was Anastasia Black, her long black hair falling to her waist and her blue eyes lighting up. Sirius had found both his niece and sister in law in Australia where they were living with Emma's relatives. Sirius first laughed when he found out that Regulus' daughter had an Australian accent because he could only imagine her to have an English accent like her father. She too is a witch, learning all she knows in an Australian wizarding school and also being top in her year.

Then there was the source of her laughter. Little Teddy Lupin, who was now 5, was dancing away to their singing. He currently was wearing a Father Christmas costume and morphed himself long white hair which nearly touched the ground. Remus was so thankful that their beautiful little boy had inherited his mother's powers and not his curse.

"Who wants chocolate?" Sirius shouted bringing Harry out of his thoughts. Sirius now looked much healthier, he had gained the weight he had lost in Azkaban and his eyes no longer looked haunted. The chocolate didn't last long with all the children getting to it including his own. James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna were his pride and joy the apple of his eye. After Harry had destroyed all the Horcruxes and killed Voldemort he had asked Ginny to marry him, then they had their three beautiful children.

Teddy who didn't get any chocolate because he was too busy tripping over his suit went over to his dad, who pulled him up onto his lap and pulled out a bar of his own chocolate. This earned a smile from Teddy, who hugged Remus around the waist tightly. Tonks just smiled at her husband and son.

"Hey Harry" Rose said when she had finished singing.

"Yes Rose?"

"I just wanted to thank you… for finding me; this has been a great Christmas." Rose spoke with a bit of a French accent.

"No problem, I'm just glad I found my younger sibling at last… I've always wanted a brother or sister."

They both smiled at each other and hugged. Even though Rose loved her adoptive mother and father she too wanted a sibling to be with for days like today.

"HEY LOOK!" Lily shouted pointing outside. They all looked towards the window and found it snowing. It hadn't snowed in years and all the children were excited to find that it was. They all ran outside and started running in the snow the adults just watching… Except Sirius that is who went outside with they and started chasing the children in Padfoot form. He was currently chasing after Hugo and Rose, Hermione and Ron's children. All the adults could do was laugh at the spectacle.

Harry loved Christmas because it always brought the family together. He was here with his family and friends celebrating a day which they will remember for years to come because even though they've all known each other for ages… This was the first time they had all spent as a huge family… And it was perfect…

xxx

Even though its the middle of summer you have to admit putting it at Christmas time was the best because it is a time of family...

Do you like Rose... I thought I'd call her that because her mum was Lily...

Please Review... For good, for bad I don't mind!

PLEASE TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!


End file.
